worldsendharemfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6
|rname = Ketsui |etitle = Decision |volume = 1 |chapter = 6 |pages = 23 |rdate = July 24, 2016 |previous = Chapter 5 |next = Chapter 7 }} Chapter 6 is titled "Decision". Summary The bear then begins to charge at Sui, but Reito Mizuhara pushes her out of the way but the bear scratched him. As Sui panics, Reito tells Mira Suou and Akane Ryuzoji to run away, but Akane orders Sui to do her thing. Serious, Sui rises and attacks the bear and defeats it by slapping it, completing her mission. Sui then starts to panic again because Reito is hurt. At the same time, Akane informs Reito Sui is his bodyguard. As Reito realizes Akane is his nurse, Akane rips her most of her top, exposing her stomach. Mira then asks for the chief secretary officer of the institute because they should have been strictly notified before-hand. After speaking with workers there, Mira apologizes to Reito for putting him in a dangerous experience but he tells her not worry about it. The group then heads to see a former colleague of Elisa Tachibana. As Akane and Sui wait in a lobby, Reito and Mira visit Elisa's laboratory with her former colleague. Reito notices there is nothing in there, so Elisa's colleague says she vanished three years prior and someone broke into her lab sometime later stealing her research, and they left it as it was because they do not have the time to clean things. Reito asks the colleague of Elisa if she knows anything about her disappearance but she says no. The colleague says she focused her efforts and manage to advance her research despite a limited budget and equipment. Reito asks what was her research, so the colleague responds with the MK Virus, shocking Reito. After the colleague leaves the room, Reito is scavenging through the papers while Mira says the remaining female researchers became desperate to discover an anti-viral medicines or vaccines to counter the MK Virus. Reito then finds a picture of Elisa with Reito and Jiro. Years ago, Elisa is outside crying while petting Jiro when Reito arrives. She wonders if Reito found a hospital for Jiro, and he says he did and they said it is a rare disease and it is not profitable to have a drug for a rare disease since they are just dogs and said it was not being researched. Elisa then says she decided to become a doctor, a physician-scientist, to find a cure for Jiro's disease. Reito thinks it would take years because they are kids but Elisa is determined since no one else is doing it. Reito also decides he will become a doctor too to helping find a cure for Jiro. Back in the present, Reito asks if he is selfish for refusing to mate for the sake of the one he loves, but Mira does not think she is in the position to answer it. Reito then asks how many men are in cold sleep. Mira states there are countries not cooperating with UW so she does not know the exact number but is said to be between one to five million men. Reito says if he mated non-stop, he could produce 100 kids per year, but says if he brings the men back to society, the world could become normal again. Reito then informs Mira of his decision to make a cure for the MK Virus. Characters in Order of Appearance *Akane Ryuzoji *Sui Yamada *Reito Mizuhara *Mira Suou *Elisa Tachibana (flashback) *Jiro (flashback) Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1